


(Winged Human) Alesvolatus erectus

by PinkIsopod85 (PinkAxolotl85)



Series: Technically Scientifically [3]
Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Biology, Digital Art, Original Universe, Science Fiction, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAxolotl85/pseuds/PinkIsopod85
Summary: "Despite advances in surgical technique that could theoretically lead to the ability to construct wings from arms, it is evident that humans should remain human, staying on the ground pondering and studying the intricacies of flight while letting birds be birds and angels be angels." - Dr Samuel PooreLet's revise the human body to see if we can change that then.(Revised Version)





	1. [0] Taxonomy/Etymology

**Author's Note:**

> The first version of this was very... I don't want to say wrong since a lot of research was put in, but it really wasn't as good as it could've been. I added in things which made the species 'cooler' but had no basis in evolution, the pinna ears being the most atrocious example of this. It was designed to be a 100% scientific base for others to work off and make their own 'cool' edits, and by doing things like that I failed you. This revised version is meant to rectify that issue, thank you.
> 
> This world is a more ‘realistic’ one, or as realistic as you can get with winged humans. Avia aren't just people that I’ve taped wings onto and called it a day. _Cough_ , looking at you Maximum Ride.
> 
> This is written in an **in-universe style** like a researcher compiling all the data they have on their own species. So, it will not be comparing avia to ‘humans’ since to them humans like us **don’t exist.** This is a completely open idea and you can use whatever I’ve stated here in your own stuff. I didn’t create the idea of a winged human, I just tried my best to refine it.

 

[High Quality](https://ibb.co/vLNTNDM)

**         Medical Biology for  _Alesvolatus erectus_**

**         [0] Taxonomy/Etymology**

_Alesvolatus erectus_ : This is their scientific name. It stands for ‘Upright flying creature’ or ‘They fly upright’.

 **Flighted** ( **s** ): This is the term used to refer to an avian that is capable of flight.

 **Flightless** : This is the term used to refer to an avian that is not capable of flight, whether through their natural breed or caused through injury.

 **Hen(s):** A more slang and casual term to refer to a female avian.

 **Tiercel(s):** A more slang and casual term to refer to a male avian.

 **Avian** ( **Avia** ): These are the terms used to refer to one of the species, an avian. It is also the term used to refer to an adult.  (Person, people)

 **Subadult** ( **s** ): This is the term used to refer to an adolescent avian, fully grown flight feathers, capability of flight but without full adult colouring. (Teenager, Teenagers.)

 **Fledgling** ( **s** ): This is the term used to refer to a young to adolescent avian, moulting down and growing flight feathers, but before capability of flight. (Child, Children.)

 **Nestling** ( **s** ): This is the term used to refer to a young avian which has not yet started moulting their down. (Toddler, Toddlers.)

 **Hatchling** ( **s** ): This is the term used to refer to a newly born avian and ones which have not yet grown down. (Baby, babies.)

 

* * *

 

**         [0.1] Family**

**Kingdom:** Animalia  
  
**Phylum:** Chordata  
  
**Subphylum:** Vertebrata  
  
**Clade:** Ornithurae  
  
**Group:** Gnathostomata  
  
**Class:**  Aves  
  
**Subclasses:** Archeornithes, Neornithes  
  
**Superorders:** Odontognathae, Ichthyornithes, Neornithae, Impennes  
  
**Orders** : Struthioniformes, Tinamiformes, Gaviiformes, Procellariiformes, Pelecaniformes, Ciconiiformes, Anseriformes, Falconiformes, Galliformes, Gruiformes, Charadriiformes, Columbiformes, Cuculiformes, Strigiformes, Caprimulgiformes, Apodiformes, Coliiformes, Trogoniformes, Coraciformes, Piciformes, Passeriformes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> References:  
> [1] [Worldbirdnames.org](https://www.worldbirdnames.org/classification/orders-of-birds-draft/)  
> [2] [Earthlife.net](https://earthlife.net/birds/orders.html)  
> [3] [Virtualvideo.cc](http://virtualvideo.cc/falconry/page4.html)  
> [4] [Americanfalconry.com](https://www.americanfalconry.com/Glossary.html)


	2. [1] Species

 

**          [1] Species **

Avia evolved from the feathered theropod group which are placed within the saurischian dinosaurs. Diversifying dramatically around the time of the extinction event 66 million years ago, which killed off the pterosaurs (the only flying competition) and most other dinosaur lineages.

Avia are characterized by mainly bipedal locomotion alongside a mostly erect posture. High manual dexterity and the capability to use heavy and self-made tools is common, alongside a general trend towards larger and more complex brains and societies.

A well-developed neocortex, prefrontal cortex, and temporal lobes all housed in an equally large brain enable high levels of abstract reasoning, social system, and a developed culture through social learning. Avia can use tools to an extremely high degree, being the only extant species known to build fires and clothe themselves.

Avia can use complex systems of communication for self-expression, exchanging ideas, and for organising themselves, both in small families and kinship networks or into large groups and political states.

These social interactions establish an extremely wide variety of social values, norms, and rituals. All these together form the basis of avian society.

The avian nature to understand, influence and explain the world around them has provided the foundation for developing numerous fields of knowledge.

After increasing in numbers avian society began to practice sedentary agriculture, domesticating plants and animals, allowing for growth of civilization. Establishing various forms of government, religion, and culture around the world, completely unifying avia within regions.

The continued growth and spread of the avian population has had a severe impact on both the environment and other native species' globally.

The rapid advancement of scientific and medical understanding led to the development of more advanced technologies and an increased lifespan for the average avian, causing the avian population to rise exponentially.

The avian population is near 8.2 billion worldwide.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> References:  
> [1] [Wikipedia/Human](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human)  
> [2] [Wikipedia/Human-Evolution](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_evolution)  
> [3] [Wikipedia/Bird-Evolution](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evolution_of_birds)


	3. [2] Body description

 

**          [2] Body description **

**          [2.0] Typical **

Heights can vary significantly depending on factors such as sex, ethnic origin, and avian breed. The typical height of an adult avian is between 4’5ft and 6’5ft when standing upright without the typical ‘resting position’ hunch.

Body size is partly decided by genes but can also be influenced by factors such as physical activity, diet, and sleeping patterns. Environmental factors such as temperature, altitude, and light can also play a part in certain breeds size development. The adult height for each sex in an ethnic and breed group approximately follows a normal distribution.

Avia are considered an extremely light species. Their body is normally lean and relatively thin, their feathers give them an appearance of being much bulkier than most actually are. Having fat deposits to the point where it is immediately noticeable is considered overweight for most breeds of avia.

Their ability for flight and gliding necessitates their lightness over every other factor. An overweight avian is one that cannot fly and one that would rarely survive.

 

         [2.0.0] Dimorphism / Structure of variation

Size dimorphism varies heavily in the avian species. In hunting or carnivorous breeds, the female sex is larger, sometimes considerably so. In more sedentary, omnivorous, to completely herbivorous breeds, the male sex is larger, once again it can be considerably so. However, in even fewer breeds the size dimorphism is minimal to non-existent.

The female sex’s colour and feather layout only ever match that of a male sex’s in brightness and intricateness, never exceeding it. This leaves the male sex with incredibly colourful, intricate, almost garish feathering, but the female sex with drab browns, greys, or a duller version of the male sex’s colouring. Most breeds differences in colouring and brightness is minimal or absent.

There can be large differences between base body types, feathers, wings, hormonal levels, body organs and systems, sensory systems, muscle and fat mass, and bone density between sexes of the same breed. No two avia are exactly the same.

There are chromosomal differences between the male and female sexes, with some X and Y chromosome related conditions only affecting either male or female sexes born with it. The severity of these chromosomal disorders vary.

Depth of voice is normally decided by the size of the avian, the physically larger normally having an octave lower voice on average.

The male sex typically has a greater lung volume per unit of body mass, larger hearts, a higher red blood cell count, and higher haemoglobin, leading to a greater oxygen-carrying capacity along with higher circulating clotting factors. These differences mean males can more quickly heal wounds and have a higher general pain tolerance in comparison to the female sex.

Larger tracheae and branching bronchi are more typically found in the female sex. Generally, they also have a larger amount of white blood cells, granulocytes, and B and T lymphocytes. Antibodies are produced at a much faster rate than the male sex, meaning they develop far fewer infectious diseases, and what they do develop continue for much shorter periods.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> References:  
> [1] [Wikipedia/Sex-Differences-In-Human-Physiology](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_differences_in_human_physiology)  
> [2] [Wikipedia/Sexual-Dimorphism](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexual_dimorphism)  
> [3] [Scientificamerican.com](https://www.scientificamerican.com/article/why-are-male-birds-more-c/)  
> [4] [Safari-ecology.blogspot.com](http://safari-ecology.blogspot.com/2012/01/why-are-female-raptors-usually-bigger.html)  
> [5] [Birdwatchingdaily.com](https://www.birdwatchingdaily.com/beginners/birding-faq/explaining-size-differences-between-male-and-female-birds/)

**Author's Note:**

> \- All art belongs to me (PinkAxolotl85) You may not copy, edit, trace, publish, reproduce, or re-upload my artwork in any way without written permission:  
> [DeviantArt,](https://www.deviantart.com/pinkaxolotl85)  
> [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/PinkAxolotl85)  
> [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/pinkaxolotl85/)  
> [PillowFort.](https://www.pillowfort.io/PinkAxolotl85)  
> [Stock Lined paper](http://getwallpapers.com/collection/lined-paper-wallpaper)


End file.
